This invention is related to the promotion of conjugal affection and especially to a device enabling couples which lack harmony in their sexual lives to have satisfactory passionate affection with each other.
In wedlock, couples usually fail to have sexual satisfaction because of inharmonic responses. Consequently their relationship may become gradually alienated and they even may fear for their sexual life. For erotic satisfaction they often may masturbate for self comfort. According to the an investigative report in "Redbook" three fourths of the 100,000 women interviewed admitted that they had experienced comfort in masturbation. Based upon this it can be concluded that women today are attempting to enjoy such self comfort games. According to a pyschologist's study such behavior is due to a kind of compensation for a deficiency in sexual life. For instance, there is often a difference in the degree of sexual desire between husband and wife. When the side of the stronger desire cannot be satisfied with the opportunity willingly furnished by the other, he or she has no recourse but to take comfort in masturbation for satisfaction.
In view of the above, the instant invention is intended to provide for conjugal affection with an aid to overcoming cases of sexual malfunction, frigidity, or insufficient orgasm (anorgasmia).